Harry Potter et la baie des Trépassés
by o0 June 0o
Summary: Un grand concours ... celui qui élira le plus grand sorcier du monde, Harry et Drago devront affronter les pires dangers ... pourrontils ensuite s'affronter eux mêmes dans leur utime combat ?
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : « Harry Potter à la baie des trépassés … »

**Disclaiming** : J.K.R (sauf certains lieux et persos …)

**Personnages** : Harry Potter, Drago Malfoy …

**Genre** : Romance/aventure.

**Spoiler** : aucun (ou alors involontaires…)

**Note** : J'écris cette fic pour une amie. Un jour en plein cour, on a écrit une phrase. « Harry Potter, Drago Malfoy et la baie des trépassés. » Et on a décidé que chacune écrirait sa fic en rapport avec cette phrase. J'éspere qu'on les aura bientôt fini pour comparer nos imagination débordante '.

Voila ! Bonne lecture ' … j'espere que ma première fic ne sera pas trop nulle …

**ANNONCE** : suite à la perte du premier chapitre, il va falloir attendre que je le réecrive …  je vais me dépecher promis … !


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le Magic Fight

Harry Potter et la Baie des Trépassés …

**Prologue.**

Toutes les histoires commencent par « il était une fois … », c'est bien connu ! Eh bien la mienne non. Elle commence plutôt pas :

Il était cinq fois … Un concours qui a lieu tous les 500 ans, réunissant les sorciers les plus doués et courageux … ceux qui n'ont pas peur de mourir. Durant les différentes épreuves, des centaines d'individus doivent s'affronter. Des épreuves souvent de mort pour passer les épreuves éliminatoires. Seuls deux des meilleurs restent et sont conduits à l'Ultime Epreuve. Celle où ils doivent survivre. La plus dure et surement la plus cruelle. Ils doivent affronter ensembles les pires dangers, sans s'affronter entre eux. Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un …

Celui-ci, si il est encore en vie apres les combats est élu meilleur sorcier du monde.

Cette année, pour la cinquième année, le « Magic Fight » viennent de choisir les deux cents concurrents …

**Chapitre 1**. « Le Magic Fight »

PDV : Harry.

Au château de Poudlard, tout le monde était réuni dans la grande salle, pour le petit déjeuner.

Les tables étaient très animées comme d'habitude. Tout le monde parlait de tout et n'importe quoi. Quelques hiboux venaient déposer le courrier.

Soudain un d'eux s'arreta devant Hermione. Il lui apportait la Gazette du Sorcier, comme tous les matins. Elle le paya et déplia soigneusement le journal. Elle lit la première page et regarda Harry avec des yeux ronds.

« HARRY ! tu as … tu …

Oui Hermione, je quoi ?

TU AS ETE CHOISI POUR LE « MAGIC FIGHT » ! »

Elle venait de crier tellement fort que tout le monde s'arrêta soudainement de manger. En la regardant incrédule.

Le Magic Fight ? Mais qu'est ce que c'est ?

Harry n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Il n'eut pas le temps de prendre la Gazette des mains de la jeune fille que Drago Malfoy s'assit en face d'eux un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Le Magic Fight Potter, c'est le plus grand concours du monde sorcier ! Celui qui me permettra enfin de prouver à tout le monde que tu n'es qu'un vulgaire sorcier. Je pourrais enfin montrer que je suis meilleur que toi !

Mais tu n'as donc pas lu ton courrier ce matin ?

Eh non Harry n'avait même pas pris la peine d'ouvrir les lettres qui lui étaient adressées. Il recevait chaque jour des dizaines de lettres de filles et de fans alors il ne les lisait même plus.

Il fouilla pourtant dans le petit tas qui était posé devant son assiette et après avoir jeté plusieurs d'entre elles trouva celle qui venait du ministère de la magie.

Il l'ouvrit et la lit à voix haute pour ses amis.

« Cher Monsieur Harry Potter !

Nous avons la joie de vous annoncer que vous avez été retenu pour participer au grand Magic Fight !

La cérémonie d'ouverture aura lieu dans quatre semaines exactement. Nous vous remercions d'avoir apporté votre candidature et espérons vous voir ce jour là, sauf si vous décidez d'abandonner !

Bonne chance et à bientôt !

Cornelius Fudge. Ministre de la Magie. »

Devant l'air suspicieux d'Harry, Hermione rougit brusquement et rangea ses affaires pour partir à la bibliothèque.

Comment ça « nous vous remercions d'avoir apporté votre candidature » ? Mais je n'ai jamais fait ça ! Je ne me suis jamais inscrit à ce concours débileeeee !

La préfeté des Gryffondors était très génée et balbutia quelques mots.

euh … tu sais c'est sans doute tes fans … euh … bon ben moi je vais à la bibliothèque ! … salut !

Et elle partit en courant.

Les deux garçons la regardèrent partirent étonnés.

Ils prirent eux aussi leurs affaires et partirent en direction des dortoirs.

**A suivre …**


End file.
